After Christmas
by serenidad01
Summary: Oneshot. Hermine läuft vor McLaggen nach der Weihnachtsfeier davon. Lemon!, PWP. published with friendly courtesy of schroedingers cat.
1. Chapter 1

Inzwischen war das dumpfe Stimmengemurmel aus Richtung von Slughorns Büro deutlich abgeebbt. Aus dem Bauch heraus schätzte sie die Uhrzeit auf eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht. Wenn sie jetzt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, riskierte sie neugierige Fragen, denn am letzten Abend vor den Ferien durften sich Schüler bis Mitternacht auf den Gängen aufhalten.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen fand sie die Bibliothek keineswegs verlassen vor: Zwischen den meterhohen Regalen saßen einige Fünftklässler, die verstohlen tuschelten und kicherten. Sie sahen auf, als Hermine so leise sie konnte in ihrem schimmerndem Kleid herein huschte. Glücklicherweise sah sie auf den schwarzen Umhängen nur einen grau auf blau gestickten Adler. Es bestand also immer noch die Chance, dass Gerüchte über ihren katastrophaler Abend an nicht allzu viele Gryffindor-Ohren drangen.

Notgedrungen zog sie sich in die Verbotene Abteilung zurück. Kein Sechstklässler, der noch bei Verstand war, würde am Abend vor den Ferien ernsthaft versuchen, sich mit einer von Snapes unmöglichen Aufgabenstellungen herumzuschlagen. Wenn sich ihre Mitschüler doch ein bisschen beruhigen würden... hinter der Fassade des bleichen, unleidlichen Kerkermeisters musste es doch auch eine angenehmere Seite geben? Seine Aufgabenstellung klang ihr noch in den Ohren. Sie war keineswegs so kompliziert wie immer alle dachten, nur weil sie von Snape kam...

 _Stellen Sie den Unterschied zwischen einem Inferius und einem Geist ausführlich dar und erläutern Sie Notwendigkeit und Möglichkeiten Ihrer Verteidigung gegen solche._ Zwei Reihen hinter dem Schild, das sie aufforderte, den Raum zu verlassen, wenn sie hier nichts verloren hatte, fand sie, was sie suchte.

Sie durchblätterte den kleinen Bestand an Büchern über Inferi. Zwei vielversprechende zog sie aus dem Regal, entzündete ihren Zauberstab, klemmte ihn mangels besserer Möglichkeiten hinters Ohr, ließ sich am Lesepult am Ende der Reihe nieder und begann zu lesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie inständig hoffte, nie einem Inferius zu begegnen. Man wusste nicht, ob diese toten Körper, die mit Schwarzer Magie versklavt wurden, überhaupt vernichtet werden konnten. Sie sich solange wie möglich vom Hals zu halten wurde wiederholt als einzige kurzfristige Verteidigung beschrieben: _Jene, die bereits ihr Leben aushauchten, beeinträchtigt man nicht, in dem man ihr Bewusstsein beeinflusst, denn sie haben kein Bewusstsein mehr, seit das Leben ihren Körper verließ._ Mit einem Schockzauber bewirkte sie also im Falle eines Falles gar nichts. Es sprach von der Bösartigkeit dieser Kreaturen, dass der Autor des Buches die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass solch aggressive Mittel zur Verteidigung in Betracht gezogen müssten wie verletzende und verstümmelnde Zauber: _Dem Zauberer sei davon abgeraten, sich zum Angriff auf einen Inferius hinreißen zu lassen, bei dem er die Leiche schädigt. Denn obwohl sie keinen Schmerz empfinden, bedeutet der Verlust von Körperteilen für einen Inferius, dass es die Befehle des schwarzen Magiers nichts mehr auszuführen imstande ist. Da er dies jedoch zuvor als den einzigen und alleinigen Zweck seiner Existenz begriff, nimmt er Rache und wird nicht ruhen, bis der Zauberer zu einer Kreatur wie es selbst wird._ Das klang ganz nach … wie hießen diese Kreaturen doch gleich, die in Horrorfilmen der Muggel aus ihren Gräbern auferstanden und Jagd machten auf harmlose, künstlich hübsche, meist blonde junge Muggelfrauen?

In den Spätfilmen, die sie heimlich bei ihren Eltern in den Ferien gesehen hatte, ließen dämliche Regisseure irgendwo in der Kulisse eine Fackel auftauchen, mit der die Mädchen diese Kreaturen verscheuchten. Oder sie rammten ihnen die Holzpflöcke durchs kalte, stillstehende Herz, wie bei einem Vampir. Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand und muss unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie den nächsten Absatz las.

 _Im Gegensatz zum landläufigen Glauben kann ein Inferius nicht wie ein Vampir mit einem Holzpflock abgeschreckt oder gar getötet werden, denn der Tod ist nicht jenen zu geben, die ihm bereits begegnet sind._

Irgendwo draußen hörte sie die Turmuhr des Schlosses schlagen. Das Getuschel aus der Bibliothek war verstummt. Auch Madam Pince's Schuhe quietschten nicht mehr auf dem glatten Holzboden.

Zombies, dachte Hermine, das war es. So nannten die Muggel diese Kreaturen.

Ein Luftzug fuhr eisig durch die Gänge.

Aber wenn sie an die Horrorfilme dachte, dann traf doch zumindest ein Teil dieses Aberglaubens zu... passend zu ihrer Idee schien ihr Zauberstab ein wenig heller zu leuchten.

 _Wie alle Kreaturen, welche die Dunkelheit ihr Zuhause nennen, fürchten sie Wärme und Licht._ Ihr Zauberstab leuchtete noch heller, doch sie zitterte nun vor Kälte. Irgendwo in der Nähe raschelte Stoff über den Boden. _Der Zauberer setze also dem Inferius Feuer zur Verteidigung entgegen._

Ein zweites Licht blendete sie.

Sie sah auf und ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen.

Sein Gesicht wurde vom fahlen Licht der Laterne in seiner Hand erhellt, das ihn so bleich aussehen ließ wie einen Inferius.

Die Glocken mussten seine Schritte übertönt haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Er musterte sie mit eiskalten grauen Augen.

„Expelliarmus." Sie spürte ihren Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervor rutschen. Geschickt fing er ihn auf.

„Was hast du hier verloren, Granger?"

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Und selbst?"

„Wieso liest du mitten in der Nacht Bücher, die du dir bei Tag ausleihen kannst?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Sie dachte nach. Schnell.

Sie saß in der Falle und war unbewaffnet. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie links und rechts die hohen Regale betrachtete.

Er kam näher, doch sein Zauberstab blieb außer Reichweite für sie. Hastig wich sie zurück und prallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Steinwand.

„Wartest du auf jemanden?", fragte er penetrant und hob den Zauberstab etwas, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. „Auf Weasley? Triffst du dich mit ihm hier?"

„Was interessiert dich das, mit wem ich mich treffe?", schoss sie giftigst zurück, „Ein Schlammblut wie ich kommt für dich doch ohnehin nicht in Frage. So etwas Wertloses würdest du nicht einmal ansehen."

Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung tat er genau das. Lang und ausgiebig musterte er sie.

Dann trat er ein Stück zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Lumos."

Während er die zweite Laterne zwischen zwei Bücher stellte, verweilte sein Blick in ihrem Ausschnitt und schweifte dann über ihre Taille zu dem weiten Rock, unter dem er lange, schöne Beine zu vermuten schien.

Er trat wieder näher an sie heran.

Der Geruch von Pfefferminz schlich sich in ihre Nase. Ihr Kopf tat weh. Die raue Steinwand hinter ihr riss die Seide ihres Kleides auf.

Im Licht ihres Zauberstabs wölbte sich der Reißverschluss seiner Hose vor.

„So ein Schlammblut wie mich würdest du nie anrühren", piepste sie.

„Doch, Granger, das würde ich", flüsterte er.

Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

Er war nicht grob zu ihr. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm und umschmeichelten ihre, als ob sie um Einlass fragten, ja sogar darum bitten würden. Als er mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihren Mund fuhr, ließ sie ihn ein.

Sein Hand glitt durch ihr Haare, streichelte ihren Nacken und machte sich dann an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen. Sie drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, der Kuss fand ein Ende.

„Nicht", flüsterte sie.

Er presste sich an sie. Deutlich spürte sie seinen prallen Penis an den Oberschenkeln. Die Hand, die ihren Nacken eben liebkost hatte, zwang sich unter ihren feuchten Rock.

„Ich will dich, Granger", keuchte er und tat so, als stieße er in sie, „Mach's nicht so kompliziert."

Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs riss ihre Unterwäsche an den Seiten auf und glitt zu Boden. Hermine wimmerte und presste die Schenkel zusammen.

Seine Finger fummelten sich dennoch dazwischen. Verstörend zärtlich streichelte er die Perle, bis ihr Saft über seine Hand lief.

„Das wird gleich der beste Fick deines Lebens."


	3. Chapter 3

Ein weiterer Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffneten sich. Sein Schwanz sprang förmlich aus seinen Shorts. Gefühlvoll kniff er in die Perle. Hermine stöhnte auf und zog ein Bein an. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort aus: Mit zwei Fingern ebnete er seinem Schwanz den Weg.

Seine Spitze drang einige Zentimeter in sie ein, während er weiter ihre Perle massierte.

„Gott, bist du eng."

Sie wimmerte wieder, wehrte sich aber nicht. Er drängte sich tief in sie und begann, sie zu stoßen. Die Hand, nass von ihr, fand den Weg unter ihren BH. Hart knetete er den weichen Hügel unter dem Stoff.

„Das tut so gut, Granger."

Bald stieß er er fester zu.

Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Kribbeln zwischen bis in ihre Zehen und Fingerspitzen aus.

Sein Schwanz glitt jetzt wie von selbst hinein und hinaus.

Er musste gemerkt haben, dass ihr Körper reagierte. Seine Zunge beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Hals, bis sie stöhnte.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt", flüsterte er.

Sie biss ihm in die Schulter, bis sie Blut schmeckte.

„Miststück", fauchte er und stieß sie schmerzhaft hart. Dann warf er plötzlich den Zauberstab ins Regal. Das Licht erlosch. Bevor sie sich sammeln konnte, packte er sie an den Hüften, drehte sie um. Er presste sie mit seiner Statur an die Steinwand und riss ihr Kleid hoch.

Hermine schrie vor Schmerz, als er seine Härte in ihren Arsch zwängte.

In der Dunkelheit nahm er sie noch fester als zuvor. Ihre Brüste und Oberschenkel scheuerten auf dem rohen Stein.

Lust, Ekel und Erregung vermischten sich untrennbar in einem einzigen Wirbel aus Herzklopfen, Stöhnen und Schreien.

Sie war dankbar, als er endlich seinen Saft in sie abließ.

„Das hast du gebraucht", meinte er leise und zog ihn heraus.

Rasch richtete er sich wieder her, während Hermine in sich zusammenfiel. Ihre Beine konnten oder wollten sie nicht tragen. „So feucht war noch keine", ergänzte er ungefragt, schloss den Reißverschluss und knöpfte seine Jeans zu.

„Das hättest du dir echt schenken können", murmelte er mit Blick auf seine Schulter. Ihr Gebiss war deutlich zu erkennen. Kaum dass er sein Hemd darüber gezogen hatte, tauchten karminrote Flecken im Stoff auf.

Hermine lag immer noch regungslos am Boden.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend tauchte die brennende Spitze ihres Zauberstabs vor ihr auf. „Du verstehst, dass ich nicht meinen eigenen nehmen kann?", flüsterte er und beugte sich, nun vollständig angezogen, zu ihr herunter. Seine klebrigen Fingerspitzen umfassten ihr Kinn. Sanft zwang er sie, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Leider kann ich nicht erlauben, dass du von unserem Abenteuer hier erzählst", bedauerte er und richtete den Stab auf sie, „Aber ich werde dich in lebhafter Erinnerung behalten. _Obliviate_."


End file.
